


Taek...kitty?

by babieken



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Jumping into conclusions? Idk dkfjdkf, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, Vixx - ensemble, misunderstaning?, there isn’t a ship exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Guys we have a problem,” hakyeon came into the kitchen looking worried.“ just one problem, hyung?”“shut up hyuk I don’t have the time to deal with you and your hormones,” hakyeon snapped. it must be something serious. “it’s taekwoon. he hasn’t come home and he’s not answering his phone,”





	Taek...kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: taek is so stressed from his cb and musical he turns into a cat in his studio. nobody knows what happens to him for a while when he just wants some attention but he can’t reach the door, he tried, so the members go on a quest to find him (aka: your taekitty prompt)_  
By roandleo  
[unbeta’d]

the digital clock on the wall showed 04:47. Taekwoon had been in the practice room since 8 am with his back up dancer crew until two hours earlier, only taking breaks for eating twice and then some short breaks in between practice. his comeback was in 3 days and he still messed up the steps and the timings.

he was exhausted beyond measure. it had been like that for the last two weeks. excessive practice. he knew he wasn’t taking care of himself that well (at all) but he couldn’t help it there was no time to waste. the stress was eating him alive. everyone has been waiting for this comeback and having high hopes about it. he couldn’t let them down. the fans. the company. everyone in his crew who helped creating the album. he had to show them that he deserved their hard work.

another round of going through the choreo finished and he decided to take a water break at least. he bent down to pick up a water bottle from the ground but a sharp pain shot through his body. he couldn’t tell where it came from. was it his back? his neck? he fell onto his knees and his vision began to blur. he felt so dizzy and his lids felt so heavy. he fell on the ground with a thud.

..

“Did taek not come home last night? Jaehwan asked walking into the kitchen finding the coffee maker empty. Taekwoon would usually wake up the earliest and made coffee for everyone.

“I was just about to go check, I didn’t hear him come home.” Hakyeon replied from the other side of the counter with a cup of tea in his hand. “make coffee for everyone while you’re at it Jyanie, we don’t wanna deal with a grumpy bear. again.”

Jehwan giggled and started the coffee machine. the others started coming out of their rooms one by one with sleepy eyes and messy hair. Wonshik looked the worst. “good morning babies~ mama made you guys coffee today~” Jaehwan said with his cute cheerful voice. hongbin completely ignored him and went straight for the coffee machine. Sanghyuk sat on the chair and dropped his forehead onto the table and started groaning. and wonshik. well, he stood there staring at jaehwan like he’s looking at the sun’s personification.

“Guys we have a problem,” hakyeon came into the kitchen looking worried.

“Just one problem, hyung?”

“Shut up hyuk I don’t have the time to deal with you and your hormones,” Hakyeon snapped. it must be something serious. “it’s Taekwoon. he hasn’t come home and he’s not answering his phone,”

“maybe he left early and turned his phone off,” Hongbin said sipping his coffee completely unfazed.

“I’ll call his manager,” Wonshik said suddenly alert and left to get his phone from his room.

“keep calling him hyung, he might pick up,” Jaehwan said looking as concerned as Hakyeon.

Wonshik came back panting, “I just talked to his manager, he said taek told everyone to leave around 2 am and stayed himself to practice more but said he’s leave in an hour or two…”

“Oh my god, what if something’s happened to him?” Jaehwan put his mug down looking at hakyeon in panic.

“I told him so many times not to stay in the studio alone, god dammit.” Hakyeon shouted. “I’m going there right now,”

“wait I’m coming too,” Wonshik said already out of his seat.

“me too, I’ll meet you guys in the car.” said jaehwan leaving for his room.

“keep us updated,” it was Hyuk calling before Hakyeon closed the door. Hakyeon turned around to see his youngests looking at him with worry.

“I will,” he smiled reassuringly even though he was almost shaking in panic. the two youngest might not be the best at expressing their feelings but they still cared deeply.

two minutes later Jaehwan got in the car with two coats in his hands. Hakyeon and Wonshik hadn’t bothered changing and were only in thin T-shirts and sweatpants. Jaehwan was wearing one of his huge floofy jackets. the early morning air was chilly.

“thanks jae,” hakyeon smiled taking his coat from jaehwan in the back seat. wonshik was driving.

they arrived at the company building barely 10 minutes later. Wonshik didn’t even bother parking in the right spot. there was still no one in the building it was too early. the elevator seemed to take forever to arrive.

Hakyeon was scared to open the door. he was afraid of seeing an unconscious taekwoon lying on the ground. he finally turned the handle and pushed the heavy door open.

Taekwoon was not on the ground. it was a relief. but he wasn’t there which meant they still didn’t know where he was.

“maybe his phone died and he went for a walk?” jaehwan tried to find and excuse. something that didn’t involve taek being hurt and lost.

“god… I’m gonna kill him myself when we find him.”

“hey guys….what’s this?” wonshik said from across the studio. hakyeon couldn’t see. there was something black on the ground where wonshik’s finger was pointing. was it a T-shirt? hakyeon stepped closer. it was not a t-shirt.

it was a kitten. a black kitten. sleeping. inside the dance studio beside taekwoon’s bag. his bag…. so he must still be in the building.

“what are you doing here little fella?” Hakyeon cooed sitting down beside the sleeping kitty.

“a kitty??” Jaehwan squeaked.

Wonshik was confused. “how did he get in here? the door was closed. so were the windows.”

the kitten was starting to wake up from all the noises. he suddenly jumped and hid behind the bag.

“it’s okay little one, we won’t hurt you.” Hakyeon said as if the creature would understand and suddenly trust him. Wonshik rolled his eyes. but the kitten peaked from behinde the bag at Hakyeon and slowly walked towards him. hakyeon carefully picked him up and held him in front of his face. brave move.

the kitten meowed quietly his voice was so small and cute. Jaehwan cooed.

the kitten then lifted a paw and tapped on hakyeon’s cheek playfully. hakyeon felt like he got electrocuted for a second. the way the kitten was looking at him. it couldn’t be, could it?

“Taekwoon?” hakyeon murmured. the kitten meowed.

“what do you mean?” Jaehwan looked between Hakyeon and the small cat.

“guys I think… this is Taekwoon…”

“oh for god’s sake Hakyeon!” Wonshik sighed in frustration. it was too early to deal with that nonsense.

hakyeon ignored wonshik and looked at the kitten again. “do you… understand me?” the kitty meowed and pawed and hakyeon’s face again.

jaehwan’s face was unreadable.

“You can not be possibly thinking that Taekwoon turned into a cat overnight!” Wonshik threw his hands up in annoyance.

“Wonshik shut up, I know it’s crazy but just look at his face it looks just like hi-”

“guys?” a voice came from the door. they all snapped their head towards the familiar voice.

“woonie~ you’re okay! you didn’t turn into a cat.”

and there he was taekwoon in ‘human’ flesh with a carton of milk in his hand.

“what?” Taekwoon asked looking at the younger

Wonshik started laughing and Hakyeon was frozen with the kitten in his hands.

“We thought you turned into a cat,” Jaehwan explained. Taekwoon walked towards the three and kneeled beside hakyeon.

“ ‘_We_’ didn’t. mister cha genius here did.” Wonshik corrected.

there was silence for a few seconds. and then Taekwoon was rolling on the ground laughing.

“yeah laugh, I was worried sick you bastard! I didn’t even get to finish my tea this morning.” Hakyeon said finally coming back to himself.

“where did the kitten come from?” Wonshik asked the older who was still laying on the ground.

“oh my… god, I can’t believe.. you thought….” he said in between laughing.

“I hate you.” Hakyeon hugged the kitten to his chest.

“hyung what happened to your forehead?” jaehwan said pointing at the red swollen mark on taekwoon’s forehead. it wasn’t huge but it was there.

taekwoon finally sat up and stopped laughing. “so I uh… may have slipped and fallen on my face? it was a few hours ago. I was knocked out for a while but woke up to a tapping sound from the window. it was this guy.” he pointed at the cat in hakyeon’s arms. “I took him in because he seemed cold and hungry and played with it until a while ago and just went out to get him some milk.” taekwoon explained. it made a lot of sense.

“What happened to your phone?” hakyeon asked.

“nothing. it’s in my bag I haven’t checked it in- ouch!”

“DONT DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF.” hakyeon shouted and started neck chopping the younger with one hand while holding the small furry creature in other.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i know this didn’t go as planned but 🤷🏻♀️  
Hope you liked it uwu  
Kudos and comments are cherished and appreciated ^_^  
Also feel free to send me your prompts on tumblr @babieken at me I am currently unemployed and graduated so I’m free until further notice 🤠


End file.
